


Call On You Now

by SailorChibi



Series: spn kink meme fills [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Blood, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Castiel's Handprint, Castiel's Wings, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eye Sex, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Gabriel's Wings, Gabriel's handprint, Gentle Sex, Grace Sex, Grooming, Insecure Dean Winchester, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Profound Bond, Rimming, Schmoop, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Castiel, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wing sex, blood tasting, bottom!Dean, mating for eternity, no hurt, possessive angels, post 5x14, preening, top!Gabriel, wing oil used for prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has nothing left to give. He's run down, worn out, empty.</p><p>Castiel and Gabriel have been waiting for the opportunity to teach him how to take.</p><p>(Basically drawn out schmoopy sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call On You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post My Bloody Valentine in season 5.
> 
> Way back in April I came across two prompts on the SPN kink meme I really liked, but I wasn't sure about filling them in their entirety. This [one](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/83218.html?thread=30972946#t30972946) and this [one](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/83218.html?thread=31310354#t31310354). I'm also a huge sucker for Dean/Cas/Gabe and I had actually started previously something that would fit very well as a beginning, so I thought maybe I could combine it all into a short fill...
> 
> Ha. HAHA. Four months later you get this.

"Please... I can't... I need some help. Please?"

The whispered plea for help left Dean’s throat uncomfortably tight. He sank down against one of the old cars, back pressed against the cold metal, and rested his forehead on his knee. A hot tear slid down his cheek as the distant sound of Sam’s shouting, his begging and pleading, echoed through the yard. He couldn’t fix this, but he – he just _couldn’t_ , not anymore, fear and pain and emptiness hollowing him from the inside out until he had nothing left to give.

A shuddering breath escaped him and he squeezed his eyes shut against the sting.

Warmth dropped around his shoulders, like stepping out into the full heat of a sunny day: creeping under his shirt and across his skin, chasing away the chill of the night. The pressure was light, curving around him in a way that could be termed protective, fleeting but teasing where he stiffened. The air turned sticky-sweet fast, the taste heavy on the back of his tongue when he swallowed, and when he went to open his eyes a sweaty palm pressed them shut.

“I wouldn’t if I were you, Dean-o.”

“Gabriel,” he muttered, tense. “The fuck, man?”

Gabriel chuckled and his hand dropped, his chest vibrating with a pleased hum when Dean kept his eyes closed. “You should be more careful about asking for help. You never know who might respond.”

“I didn’t –” Dean stopped, too late, because Gabriel was right and he should know better after all the shit they’d been through. Angel or demon, no matter who answered he’d be screwed.

“Ah, but you did. And I was tempted to just ignore you, but you looked so pathetic I couldn’t help myself.” Something impossibly soft slid across the skin of Dean’s cheek, brushing through the tear streaks, and he shied away at the memory. He brought his hands up and scrubbed his face roughly, removing all traces of his fit of weakness.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said.”

An image of the last time he saw Gabriel, standing alone in the middle of that warehouse, flickered behind Dean’s closed lids. Waterlogged and defeated, like a petulant child brought to hand. He breathed deep but relaxed slightly, and the warmth intensified when Gabriel made another pleased sound. He said, “And what, you decided to visit me to say that you still think I should give in to your dick brother?”

“No.”

Simple and immediate, and Dean was instantly suspicious. “No?”

“You want me to say it again?” Gabriel sounded amused. “No. N-O. I could say it in over a thousand different languages if you’d prefer.”

“Why?

“You’re not like Michael.”

It sounded like a random change of subject. Dean scowled.

Gabriel huffed out another quiet laugh. “You think that my brothers care about anything but themselves? This planet, humanity, none of it matters to them. Believe me, I tried to knock some sense into them for hundreds of years before I finally gave up. Guess I don’t have your patience.” Another flick, this time through Dean’s hair. “It’s occurred to me that after the Apocalypse Michael will be just as insufferable as ever, particularly now that Father’s gone AWOL. Have you ever seen a paradise run by an overbearing know-it-all?”

“No,” Dean admitted, turning his head towards where he thought Gabriel was. It was frustrating, not being able to open his eyes, but when an angel – or an archangel, no less - said to keep your eyes shut you damn well did.

“It’s not pleasant, trust me.”

“So what, I’m supposed to believe you’ve had a sudden change of heart then?”

“It is what it is.” Another touch across the back of his neck, comforting and tingling all at once, and Dean finally figured out what it was. _Wings_. Angel wings. It was a little like being punched in the stomach when you weren't expecting it. He recoiled and found himself clasped in softness, cradling him right back to where he was.

“You – what?” he sputtered.

“You’re very pretty,” Gabriel said conversationally. “I never noticed that until now. You’re so annoying it gets in the way. I know my baby brother staked his claim on you when he pulled you out of hell, but lucky you the two of us have always been willing to share.” Fingers, this time, skating across his hair and down his cheek. Dean swallowed, unspoken protests making his stomach ache.

“Cas didn’t… you –”

“Shh, Princess. Don’t make me change my mind.”

Dean’s mouth opened even though he wasn't sure what he was going to say and Gabriel sighed, indulgent and sweet breath, and added, “Next time you need help, be a little more specific” before he was gone.

Warmed metal impacted Dean’s back when he fell back without the support and he opened his eyes quick, still too slow because the yard was empty. He stared at the spot where Gabriel had been for a couple minutes, wondering what that was about, and only got up when the temperature dropped to the point where he could no longer control his shivering. He drained the rest of his beer as he slogged back to the house.

It was eerily quiet when he got inside, and he wasn't sure whether to hope that meant Sam had finally passed out or not. He knew that nothing was wrong, though, because Castiel was waiting - for what, Dean wasn't sure - leaning against the wall opposite the door. Dean looked at him before turning to head up the stairs, not in the mood to talk, not when the weird things Gabriel had just said were way too prominent in his mind.

“Your brother was here,” he tossed over his shoulder, hoping that would be the end of it. Just a heads-up and a see ya, but of course it was never that easy and he didn't need to look back to know that Castiel had gone tense.

“Which one?”

“Gabriel.”

“Oh,” Castiel said, and it wasn’t a displeased sound. “What did he want?”

Dean paused on the steps and thought about it. What _did_ Gabriel want? “I don’t know,” he admitted finally. It was impossible to know whether or not Gabriel had been serious about joining them. He knew better than to take the archangel at face value. 

“I see. You should go to bed, Dean. You look tired.”

Even though that’s where he’d been headed, a little part of him rebelled against being told what to do and he frowned. “I think I’ll take a shower,” he said pointedly, taking the rest of the stairs two at a time and leaving Castiel's burning gaze behind.

In spite of that, he didn’t bother with a shower. Exhaustion was dragging him down and he didn't anticipate the next couple of days, weeks, months - however long they had before the apocalypse went down - getting any better. He went straight into his bedroom and crashed on the bed with his clothing and boots still on, but he didn't sleep very well. He woke just up as tired as he'd been when he went to bed, and it didn't get any better.

It took about a week before Sam felt well enough to go out on a hunt, and even then Bobby figured it was best that they started small. He came up with a case for them to wet their teeth on: a little town a couple hours away with a ghost problem, nothing that a quick salt and burn wouldn’t take care of. He then showed them the door, citing a need for some peace and quiet, shoved the keys to the Impala into Dean's hand and closed said door on their butts.

The drive wasn't too bad, though there was a noticeable tension in the air that left Dean on edge. He cranked the radio up and tried to pretend that nothing was wrong. Sam was unsteady, a little wary and _hungry_ for something that food or alcohol couldn’t fix, but the attention of the pretty librarian that they went to question certainly went a long way towards distracting him. Dean went back to the motel alone.

He was planning to spend the evening with a case of beer and two double bacon cheeseburgers with a huge piece of pecan pie for dessert, but when he opened the door it didn't take a genius to figure that his plans had been derailed. Or at least moved. Because Gabriel and Castiel were sprawled out on his bed – _his_ bed, of course, not Sam’s – and the two of them were almost naked.

Key word: almost. Castiel was down to just Jimmy’s trousers. His (very nice) chest and feet were both bare of the layers that he usually wore. Strangely enough, it wasn’t the fact that he was half-nude that made Dean feel weird. It was the fact that the angel didn’t have his trench coat on. He always wore that stupid ass trench coat no matter how many times Dean had tried to coax him out of it, and God knew Dean had tried. 

Then there was Gabriel, who was only wearing underwear. Specifically, a thong. It was, surprisingly, a demure black, about as modest as a flimsy little piece of cloth that barely covered his dick could be, but it highlighted the sharp cut of his hips and Dean could only imagine what it would do for his ass. 

He stood in the doorway and stared at the two of them, at the way that Castiel was sitting on the edge of the bed framed by Gabriel’s thighs, and had no fucking idea what to do next.

“Eyes up here, baby boy,” Gabriel said finally, a smirk twitching at his lips.

That was enough to jolt him out of his stupor and he huffed, crossing his arms and glaring. “Fuck, what the – what the hell are you two doing here?”

“It’s not what it looks like, Dean,” Castiel said.

“Really?” Dean muttered, deciding that glaring alone wasn't cutting it. He turned his head and stared hard at an old, ugly picture of three galloping horses, wondering why he hadn’t left yet. But then, why should he? This was the room that he and Sam had rented with their hard-earned credit card scams. The angels could travel across the damn world in seconds, so they could go find somewhere else to do whatever the hell they were doing.

Castiel sighed and said, very patiently, “Gabriel was grooming my wings.”

“Your… wings?” He looked back then before he could stop himself, not entirely sure he wanted to know where that pang of envy had come from, but to his disappointment he saw nothing different. He’d never seen Castiel’s wings, only the shadow of them against the barn doors, but even that was amazing once he got past the whole angel thing. And Gabriel's wings around his shoulders had been so soft. He wondered if that was how Castiel's felt. His fingers itched with the urge to find out. 

“Cassie’s wings are a bit of a mess because he hasn’t been groomed for a while." Gabriel rolled away, and Dean was right: the thong did fantastic things to that ass. He smirked as he popped back up, like he knew what was going through Dean's head, and added, "I figured I’d help.”

“That’s suspiciously generous of you.”

“What can I say?” Gabriel smirked. “I can be nice.”

Dean shot him a look of pure disbelief. “Right. Well, I’ll leave you to your… grooming.”

“You don’t have to go. You could help.”

Help groom an _angel’s_ wings? Sully something so wrought with purity? Dean swallowed hard and told himself to leave before he fucked up. He knew he should turn around, crash in the Impala for the night and console himself with beer since his food was a lost cause now, considering how hard he was crushing the bag. 

Instead of the ‘no’ he knew he should’ve answered with, his traitorous mouth said, “I can’t. I can’t see them, remember?”

“That doesn’t matter. Come here,” Gabriel said, throwing an arm out in invitation.

He didn’t move. 

But he didn’t leave, either.

“Dean,” Castiel said softly, pinning him in place with a blue-eyed stare. “Come here.”

His legs obeyed automatically this time, carrying him closer to the bed. Castiel got up and took the food and beer from him, setting them down on the table while Gabriel shut the door and locked it. Dean just stood there and watched them move, not protesting when Castiel sat down on the bed and gestured for him to sit as well. That was a little awkward, sitting close enough that he could feel the heat from Castiel's body, and he was tempted to call the whole thing off until Gabriel sat down right in front of them, like five inches away. 

“Close your eyes and don’t open them,” Gabriel said without turning around.

Again he obeyed, and his hair and clothing shifted in a little breeze as Gabriel groaned loudly with relief. Dean didn't dare breathe, suddenly realizing that this was actually happening. An archangel's wings were right there for him to touch if he was brave enough to lift his hand and reach out. He flexed his fingers, already knowing that he wasn't.

He jumped when Castiel’s hand touched his. The angel curved his hand over Dean’s protectively, intertwining their fingers, and then lifted their joined hands up until Dean touched – God, he couldn’t have described it. The softest thing he’d ever experienced, softer even than the baby down of the ducklings at the petting zoo he’d gone to once on a school trip. Like it wasn’t even there. But at the same time his fingertips were tingling with little pulses of electricity, like he was touching a live wire.

Castiel moved their hands to the left, combing through the feathers, starting from the inside and moving out in a slow, deliberate sweep. He kept their touch careful but firm, pausing here and there to carefully smooth a stray feather back into alignment. The first time he curled their fingers around a feather and tugged it free, Dean couldn’t help a squeak, though he would never admit it, and Castiel chuckled behind him.

“It’s okay. Sometimes they’re loose and it feels better when they’re taken out,” he explained, his breath washing over Dean's ear. Somehow Castiel had shifted closer to him without his notice. "Otherwise they could result in pain while flying or even risk throwing you off course."

“Yeah, feels good,” Gabriel said with a lazy sigh, and then he didn't so much lean back as let his full body weight crash back against Dean, which in turn pushed Dean back against Castiel. It was only then that it dawned on him that Castiel had spread his thighs, allowing ample space for Dean to be pressed snugly against his front.

He shifted, skin prickling with the awareness that he was trapped between the two men, surrounded on all sides by two angels, both of whom were showing an incredible amount of skin. It was simultaneously hot and horrifying and his breath hitched as he commanded his body to not react in any obscene way.

“Relax,” Castiel murmured into his ear, starting the motion of their hands again.

When the left wing was finished, they moved on to grooming the right. Gabriel was practically boneless by that point, purring deep in his throat just like a kitten, and against his will Dean found himself relaxing. He slowly forgot about the low thrum of arousal in his belly. There was something comforting about the repetitive movement of grooming. It was like cleaning his guns or checking over the Impala’s engine. Castiel was warm against his back while Gabriel was noticeably cooler against his front, and it left him feeling just right. 

The exhaustion that he’d been putting off for months began to creep up on him, an inexorable pressure that he couldn't shake off the way he normally could; the apocalypse and nightmares of hell seemed so far away for once. He sighed, letting Castiel take the full weight of his hand, and began to drift without even realizing it. His head tipped forward and he focused on the feel of Gabriel’s wings, remembering again how they’d felt wrapped around his shoulders. This was almost as good.

At some point he noticed that the grooming had stopped, and Castiel and Gabriel were whispering around him in Enochian. He was tempted to open his eyes, cut the awkwardness off at the knees by making a quick escape with his beer in tow, but Gabriel’s order about not looking still lingered. The room didn’t seem overly bright beyond his eyelids, but even if his eyelids hadn’t felt impossibly heavy it didn’t seem worth the risk.

The conversation continued for a couple of minutes, and then someone swept a hand through Dean's hair. He made a face at the touch and childishly turned his head away, and Gabriel laughed. "You really know how to pick them, Cassie."

"I wasn't expecting this to work out, you know that," Castiel whispered. "Now be quiet." 

Dean was still leaning back against him, and he didn't protest when someone - he figured it was Castiel - pushed and prodded at him until he was lying down on the bed. It was a very comfortable bed considering that this was just another shitty motel room. He rolled over on his side, away from the two of them, and buried his face in the pillow. 

It was the first time in months that he'd fallen asleep without the taste of alcohol burning his throat, the first time in years that he slept deeply and without dreams.

Sam wasn't there when he woke up the next morning, not that Dean was really expecting him to be. The sun shining full blast through the curtains was what woke him up, but he didn't need to look around to know that the room was otherwise empty. But that was okay. It'd been a long time since his little brother had had the opportunity to get a night away from everything. He wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't see Sam until night fell and it would be safe to head to the cemetery without attracting notice. 

He was contemplating just spending the rest of the day in bed, maybe with that six pack of beer, when the mattress sank suddenly under a new a weight. An arm was carelessly tossed across his waist and a familiar voice chirped, "Good morning, Princess. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Go away, Gabriel," Dean groaned, pulling the covers up and over his head. He hadn't been thinking about the night before until then, but now the memory of it rushed over him and made his cheeks burn. What had he been thinking, participating in a grooming session? That was like one step away from something he didn't want to think about too closely. And he couldn't even blame it on being drunk because he'd been sober at the time. Clearly he was more of a liability when he wasn't drinking, that was fantastic.

"Now, now," Gabriel chided. "Is that any way to greet the angel who brought you breakfast?"

"If you had actually brought him breakfast, then you'd have a case," Castiel said. Dean let the covers fall just enough so that he could see. Castiel was standing beside the shitty little table, and there actually was a brown paper bag sitting on top. He was, thank God, fully dressed this time.

Gabriel shrugged. "Details."

"Are you guys hanging around?" Dean asked, a little baffled, wondering if maybe Gabriel had been serious after all. Was this was some kind of trick to let Michael and Lucifer know exactly where their vessels were located? That seemed unlikely considering how hard Castiel had been working to keep them hidden. Unless Gabriel was controlling Castiel in some way...

"Man, you're paranoid," Gabriel said, rolling off the bed with a neat little twist that deposited him neatly on his feet. "Relax sweetheart, I already told you that I'm not here to hand you over to Michael."

"Really," Dean said, sitting up and automatically scanning the room. He felt naked without his weapons. There was so little that could harm an angel, never mind an _arch_ angel. At least last time he'd been armed with a knife and his gun, even if neither one would've done a bit of damage. 

"Yes, really. I got a better offer, not to mention a vested reason in keeping my idiotic older bros from tearing this planet apart."

Dean looked back and forth between the two of them suspiciously. "What's the offer?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gabriel leered. When Dean just scowled, Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Fine. It involves getting a piece of your fine ass for myself."

"Right." Apparently Gabriel's so-called change of heart hadn't involved him being any less annoying. This whole dancing around the truth thing that angels did was extremely frustrating. He pushed the covers of the bed back, realizing that at some point after he’d conked out the creaky old motel bed had been mojoed into a king sized bed with insanely soft sheets, and stood up.

"Don't believe me? Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"Gabriel," Castiel said finally, shooting his brother an exasperated look. Gabriel pouted back at him, and then there was a couple of minutes where they just stared at each other and - yeah, if that was how he and Castiel always looked then Dean suddenly got why Sam was always complaining about it.

"Come on, Cas," Gabriel said. "Haven't we waited long enough?"

Castiel's eyes flicked briefly to Dean and then he dipped his head. Apparently taking that as some form of agreement, Gabriel turned to face Dean and reached out to him. As the small hand fisted in his t-shirt, Dean began to rethink the possibility of the whole 'Gabriel mind controlling Castiel' thing. And then he ceased to think entirely, because Gabriel was reeling him in with a strength unbefitting his vessel and leaning up to lick his way into Dean's mouth.

He froze. It was the first time Dean had ever kissed a guy and, weirdly enough, it wasn't that different from kissing a girl. Gabriel's skin was smooth and baby soft, his lips warm and demanding. But where girls usually gave underneath him, Gabriel didn't. He was pushing before Dean even realized that he was supposed to be fighting here. 

As his mind finally processed what was happening Dean went to jerk away but Gabriel's free hand was there, cupping the back of his head and keeping him in place. A moment later there was a warm presence against his back and Castiel's hands stroked his hips, a searing heat edging beneath the hem of his t-shirt, preventing him from backing out of the kiss. He was trapped.

Gabriel kept kissing him, following when Dean tried to turn his head, nibbling at his bottom lip and soothing the sting with his tongue until Dean was getting dizzy from a lack of air. Only then did the archangel allow the kiss to break, and Dean immediately twisted to the right as far as he could and gasped deeply. It took about a minute for the room to stop spinning. Not that it mattered, because the spinning started right back up again when he looked back and discovered that Castiel and Gabriel were kissing messily over his shoulder.

And this wasn't the sort of easy, first time kiss either. It was a full on war for dominance that was one of the, if not the, hottest things Dean had ever seen. Castiel's hands were still planted on Dean's hips and Gabriel was still plastered to his front, but both angels were going at it like the kiss was a battlefield. He could see tongue and saliva and bruised lips and holy shit, he was pretty sure that wasn't Gabriel's hand pressed against his right thigh or Jimmy's wallet nudging against his ass.

"What the hell," he burst out, regaining the ability to speak just as Castiel captured Gabriel's tongue and bit lightly. Gabriel giggled when he let go and tipped his head, looking at Dean out of the corner of his eye.

"A little slow," he remarked to Castiel, like Dean wasn't even there.

"Be fair, Gabriel," Castiel replied, and he sounded faintly reproving. "You know that this would be unusual to any human. The only reason I even allowed you to approach the idea with Dean is because he needs us and he fits. But if you don't behave -"

"Yeah, yeah, I won't break your Righteous Man." Gabriel's hands flitted down, finding the seam of Dean's shirt and sliding under. That was right about when Dean decided he'd had enough of being manhandled by angels. Both of them must have been expecting him to just stand there and take it, because ducking down-and-out left them clearly surprised and Dean with a faint sense of accomplishment. He didn't bask in it, too busy making a beeline for the door.

"Dean," Castiel called.

Nope. Dean made a grab for the handle of the door, not even daring to look over his shoulder, and only just stopped his hand from making impact with Gabriel's belly. He backed up a step, his heart going double time at the realization that he was trapped. 

"It's not like that, Dean." 

"That's sure as hell what it seems like," Dean snapped, spinning around. He wasn't all that surprised to find that Castiel was less than five inches away, so close that Dean could feel the heat from his body. It made him think about being trapped between the two of them last night, how comfortable but strange it was to be cradled. 

To be safe.

Castiel made a quiet, hurt sound and reached for him, bringing their mouths together in a kiss that was every bit as passionate as the one he and Gabriel had just shared. But it was also different. Whereas Gabriel demanded obedience, Castiel invited it. The touch of his tongue was initially uncertain, coaxing the response that he wanted, encouraging Dean to respond. And Dean did, automatically, but with a surge of raw lust that left him reeling.

"That's more like it," Gabriel purred behind them, molding himself against Dean's back. His vessel was short enough that he was of height with Dean's neck, and he nuzzled against the flesh eagerly, breathing hot and damp and making Dean shiver.

"I don't understand," Dean whispered raggedly. "Cas..."

"It's okay. Let us take care of you, Dean."

"Both of you?" He couldn't help the skepticism. It had been a while since he'd had sex with anyone. Picking someone up when the apocalypse was looming over you just took too much effort. And then, with the recent difficulty Sam had in sleeping, he spent more nights watching over his baby brother than he had sleeping himself, never mind bothering with sex.

He pulled back as much as he could, eyes flicking across Castiel's face in search of some hint as to what was really going on. He’d never kissed a guy before, but he’d given a couple of blowjobs and handjobs in his time. But angels? That was definitely new territory. And okay, yeah he might have fantasized about Castiel once or twice: the angel was hot. But he had never expected anything to actually happen. Dean was dirty, broken. He couldn't imagine what any angel would want with him.

Anger flickered through Castiel's blue eyes, turning them stormy, but it was Gabriel who spoke. "That's the problem with you, Princess. You always think the worst of yourself."

"Fuck you," Dean spat.

This time the hands that slid underneath his shirt didn't give him the chance to slip away. They gripped hard, with an unnatural strength that left Dean simultaneously hot and cold as Gabriel hissed, "Sorry, but no. I've seen the fantasies you've had of my baby bro. You're gonna have to rethink most of them. That’s why you’re here." He ground himself against Dean's ass pointedly.

"Dean," Castiel said, stopping him right on the cusp of a freak out. Dean found himself looking into huge blue eyes and slowly, he relaxed. Castiel smiled gently. "It's okay."

Okay wasn't really the word Dean would have used. It seemed like Gabriel and Castiel really wanted this, and while normally he would've balked at the whole idea... well, at least he could take comfort in the knowledge that these two angels didn't find him too sullied to deal with. There was something strangely appealing about being wanted, and he was confident enough in his sexual experience to know that at least he could be good at this.

He stepped forward, pressing his lips against Castiel's, and took the initiative to swipe his tongue against Castiel's lips. With a soft growl, the angel opened up and let him in. Gabriel’s hands flexed against his hips before trailing up to tease lightly at Dean’s nipples. Dean jerked in surprise at the touch and Gabriel chuckled, pinching lightly at first and then hard enough to sting as the nubs hardened.

Castiel kissed him harder, as though to remind Dean that he was there, and Dean tried to forget about the pain-pleasure tingling and brought his hands up to grab Castiel’s coat. He was definitely the one who was the least dressed here, wearing only boxers and a t-shirt, and he needed to even the odds. He shoved the coat down Castiel’s arms, pleased when the angel helped out by jerking it off all the way. The coat hit the floor somewhere behind them and Dean moved on to his shirt, tugging at the buttons eagerly.

Pulling Jimmy’s undershirt off required their mouths to separate. Gabriel took advantage, yanking Dean’s shirt off at the same time and leaving him in just his boxers. When he went for said boxers with eager fingers, Dean spun around and glared at him. He wasn’t surprised to find that it just made Gabriel smirk, though there was no hiding the lust in those gold eyes. Dean swallowed, trying to hide the nerves crawling up his spine. No one had ever looked at him like that.

“They were all fools,” Gabriel said firmly. “Even Michael doesn’t know what you’re worth.”

“Could we not talk about him right now,” Dean said, seizing the opportunity to yank Gabriel’s shirt up over his head. It left Gabriel’s hair mussed, like he’d already been through a bout of enthusiastic sex. It was a good look on him, much better than a smarmy trickster.

“You’ll never have to talk about him again,” Castiel said right in Dean’s ear, right before he was pushed none too gently backwards. His knees hit the bed and he sat down hard, his heart beating triple time when he looked up to see the two angels. He was half expecting them to advance on him, since so far they both seemed bent on keeping him in the middle, but instead it was like his presence had been momentarily forgotten.

Watching the two of them make out – the best kind of free porn - was more than enough to make Dean fully hard. His boxers were fully tented now, his dick straining against the thin material, and he’d never been one to deny himself this kind of pleasure. He shoved at the fabric until his cock was free and twitching in a desperate plea for friction. Dean curled his hand around the shaft, fighting to keep his eyes open as he began to pump slowly. 

There was definitely an aggression between them that he wasn’t expecting. Had he ever put any forethought into it, he’d have guessed that Castiel would’ve stood down. Gabriel was an archangel, after all, and Dean would never forget the expression on Castiel’s face or the unmistakable reverence in his voice as he described archangels as ‘heaven’s most terrifying weapons’. 

But he didn’t. Castiel was using his height to his advantage, tangling his hands into Gabriel’s hair with surprising force and pulling his head up, while Gabriel rocked against him with angry growls. The savagery between them was an unexpected turn on, especially when he got to watch the way Gabriel’s hands gripped bruises into the flesh of Castiel’s lower back. And because Castiel could’ve healed them in a heartbeat, it meant that he wanted the bruises to stay there. 

It got even better when Gabriel lifted his hands and grabbed onto what looked like thin air, but the way that Castiel moaned and tilted his head back meant that Gabriel had really grabbed wings. _Wings_. Dean stared greedily at the spot just behind Castiel, his hand moving faster. He would’ve given anything to have been able to see what Castiel’s wings looked like right at that moment, especially when Castiel began to writhe in pleasure. 

His face was almost enough, though. The sheer amount of _bliss_ painted across that gorgeous face was hard to look at, like Dean was seeing something he wasn’t supposed to. Gabriel wore a wicked expression as he manipulated his brother’s wings and it struck Dean that this couldn’t have been the first time that the two of them had done this. There was too much understanding there, too much that spoke of prior exploration.

Dean didn’t mean to, but he must’ve made some sort of sound at the lurid images his mind was presenting with him. He found himself suddenly pinned under the force of two penetrating stares. Maybe it should’ve been enough to stop the motion of his hand, but it wasn’t. He was close now, right on the edge of coming, and seeing two hot guys looking at him wasn’t helping. 

“No, no,” Gabriel cooed, and Dean whined in frustration when strong fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled his hand away. His cock was left hard and leaking. “That’s not yours anymore, sweetheart.”

“Gabriel,” Dean cried. What he really meant to say was a very succinct ‘fuck you’, but frankly it was astonishing he managed to say anything coherent considering that Gabriel chose that exact second to lean over and swallow him to the hilt.

His back arched, or tried to. The hands holding his hips down meant he didn’t go anywhere. Dean thrashed, hands clutching at the sheets of the bed, but even that comfort was taken from him when Castiel crawled up onto the bed beside him. The sheets were gently worked out of his hands, leaving him to tremble as Castiel bent down and kissed him. He surged up into the kiss gratefully, needing some sort of distraction so that he didn’t come pitifully fast.

Maybe Castiel didn’t get the memo, though, because the fingers that began pinching at his nipples weren’t helping the cause. He squirmed under the onslaught of pleasure, deaf to the pleading whimpers that spilled from his mouth. Between the wet heat enveloping his dick, the deep kiss and the way Castiel was twisting his nipples, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore.

He heard himself groan embarrassingly loudly as he came into Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel swallowed effortlessly, his tongue working Dean’s dick until he couldn’t take it anymore and whimpered. Only then did he pull off, agonizingly slowly, licking his lips the whole time like he’d just tasted some kinda delicacy. And then he reached out and caught Castiel in another kiss that left Dean staring at them dazedly as they shared the taste. His taste.

They were gonna kill him.

Gabriel cackled, breaking the kiss to grin at him. “That would kinda defeat the purpose of this, Princess.”

“The purpose of what?” Dean asked. His voice was hoarse enough to tell him that he’d been screaming, and he hoped that the rooms on either side of this one were empty. He narrowed his eyes. “And why the hell do you keep calling me by those weird nicknames? I'm not a girl, so knock it off.”

“Because I like it,” Gabriel replied smugly. “And you’re mine, so I can call you whatever I want.”

Castiel cleared his throat pointedly.

“Ours,” Gabriel amended. “You’re _ours_. But Cassie doesn’t mind.”

Dean’s head was spinning. “What?”

“Mates, Dean,” Castiel told him. “Angels traditionally mate for eternity, in triads for balance and stability. For years Gabriel and I were alone.” His hand was so, so warm where it rested over the handprint on Dean’s shoulder. “I put my mark on you already when I raised your soul from Perdition. Now we’re simply… making it official so that no one else will be able to touch you.”

“You… what?” Dean scrambled out from under their hands, backing away towards the headboard. He looked back and forth between them in increasing bewilderment.

“Gabriel and I are mates, and now we wish for you to be our third,” Castiel said, impossibly gentle. 

“You hate Gabriel!”

Gabriel winced. Castiel looked at him and placed a comforting hand on his brother’s arm even as he spoke to Dean. “I was… frustrated with him. There is a reason that angels tend to mate in triads and not pairs. Gabriel and I could not find our third, so we tried to make it work on our own. We were unsuccessful. Our natures clashed; we are both too dominant. We need you to make it work, Dean.”

“This is a joke,” Dean said shakily, because suddenly this wasn’t just sex anymore. This was a lifetime of commitment – no, beyond a lifetime and it was scaring the shit out of him. It was one thing to have sex with an angel, even _two_ angels. But this? This couldn’t be real. 

“C’mon,” Gabriel coaxed, joining Castiel in kneeling on the bed. “Michael wouldn’t be able to touch you. You’d be unsuitable as a vessel once you’re officially claimed.”

That broke through the panic a little. “Really?”

“Yes,” Castiel admitted, though he didn’t look very happy. 

Dean thought fast. “Could you do it for Sam instead?”

“Dean –”

“I mean, he needs it more than I do. Lucifer won’t leave him alone and Sam actually wants the whole white picket fence bullshit. You’d be much better off with him, trust me.” 

“It wouldn’t work, Dean.”

“Are you sure? Because if this is about the demon blood, I know Sam won’t touch it again.”

It was a lie and Dean was well aware of it, because he wasn’t sure of that at all. His little brother was an addict and Dean knew better than most that demon blood would always call to him, a temptation that Sam would never really "get over". But maybe this would be enough to finally give his baby brother what he needed to beat Lucifer and get out of hunting for good. Yeah, that would work. 

He suppressed the tiny part of him that balked at having to watch Gabriel and Castiel take Sam in his place and looked at them with wide, pleading eyes. “Please? Sammy would be good to you, he’d be –”

"Better than you?" Gabriel cut in harshly.

Dean winced.

"It's not about demon blood. I'm not going to lie, your brother is a hot piece of work and I'd be more than willing to tap that. But he's not what we want as a mate. There's nothing wrong with him," Gabriel added, holding up a hand to forestall the automatic objection, "but we want _you_. Admirable as this self sacrificing crap is, it stops here."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Dean.

"Like hell you don't."

"You deserve this, Dean," Castiel said softly, and this time when he placed a hand on Gabriel's arm it was meant as a restraint. Amazing, although Gabriel frowned he stayed quiet and Castiel continued, "I can feel your doubt. Your fears. You perceive yourself as dirty, broken, sullied by hell and everything that you have done before and since then. You don't think you deserve anything, much less love."

Every word was like a bullet personally designed to punch through Dean's already flimsy armor. He closed his eyes, turning his head away, unable to come up with a response. He felt a gentle touch as hands cupped his face and he found himself looking into Castiel's blue eyes. 

"You are worthy. Your soul is so beautiful. No matter what Famine says, you are not empty and you are not broken. From the moment I saw you in hell, I knew that I wanted you. Gabriel agreed as soon as he saw you."

"Then why he'd kill me so many times?" Dean mumbled.

"In my defense, that was before Cassie fell in love with you."

His breath caught and Dean stared in shock. "Cas -"

"I love you, Dean," Castiel interrupted, smiling. "We both love you. _You_ , Dean Winchester."

Dean couldn't speak. His throat had tightened with too much emotion and the room was going all blurry. He blinked rapidly, refusing to do something so girly as cry in the middle of what was supposed to be some really hot sex, but it seemed his body had other ideas. A single tear spilled over and ran down his cheek, and Castiel's face softened. He leaned closer and lightly kissed the tear away.

"He's right, you know," Gabriel said, crawling up beside them both. Dean looked up at him with wet eyes. "I love you, too. Frankly I'm still not sure how that happened, since there are days when you drive me insane. But the same goes for Cassie, so..." He grinned.

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother and turned back to Dean. "We have been waiting for a very long time for this. We won't change our minds, or decide that we want someone else, or ever think you unworthy or undeserving. And I -"

He couldn't listen to anymore. Dean closed the short distance between them and kissed Castiel desperately, overwhelmed with everything that had been said. Castiel's words challenged what Dean knew about himself as fact, and it was not something that he knew how to digest. He needed to put it away for now until he could think about it later, but for now he needed a distraction. He brought his hands up and wrapped them around Castiel's neck, silently pleading with him to understand.

For possibly the first time ever he relished the mind-reading abilities of the two angels. He didn't protest when Castiel pushed him backwards against the pillows. He didn't have to look to know that Gabriel was propped up beside his head, though he did open his eyes when Castiel pulled away. He gazed up, breathing a little heavier, and watched with unbridled curiosity as Gabriel pulled a slender, ornate knife out of midair. It looked to be made of gold, solid and heavy with Enochian etchings along the handle.

"You need to be sure," said Gabriel, idly pressing the point against his index finger. "This isn't the sort of thing that can be taken back, Dean."

The use of his name actually underscored the severity of what Gabriel was saying. Dean licked his lips. There was a part of him that wanted to shy away from this, but it was a surprisingly small part. The rest of him was just bowled over by the fact that two _angels_ actually wanted him. Dean Winchester. The most fucked up hunter to ever walk the planet. Granted these two angels were probably the most fucked up of heaven's garrison, but that was still saying something.

He'd never really been one to make smart decisions, and he still thought that Castiel and Gabriel were making a mistake, but even Dean knew that he'd be a damn fool to turn this down while it lasted.

"Yeah," he breathed. Shit. He'd been half in love with Castiel since the angel had sauntered into the warehouse during a dramatic lightshow, and Gabriel was an asshole but in a way that was a hell of a lot more attractive than it should have been. And also. _Angels_. 

"You're certain?" Castiel said, sounding kind of breathless.

"He said yes," Gabriel pointed out, deftly pricking his index finger with the tip of the knife. He handed it over to Castiel, who did the same. Dean watched them with growing confusion, not understanding until Gabriel pressed a thumb to his chin and parted his lips. Before he could say a word, there were two fingers sliding into his mouth.

It took a moment for the taste to hit him, and when it did his eyes rolled back in his head and he bit down instinctively. Cold and burning, he could feel the path the angel blood was carving through him as it slid down his throat. It _burned_ and he jerked, gasping helplessly, pinned down by the hands that were suddenly pressing him to the bed.

“Relax,” Gabriel murmured, more affectionate now than he’d been before. He nuzzled Dean’s cheek, trailing kisses down his neck as Dean trembled helplessly. “This will complete the bond between us. You’ve consumed our blood and we’ve consumed your seed.” He flashed a wicked grin. “Though I really think we should repeat that last part of it multiple times, just to be certain that it was done right.”

Dean just stared at them, his muscles locked up, making moving impossible. There was so much going through his head right then. Worry at what the angel blood might do to his body. Fear that he would become as addicted to it as Sam was to demon blood – and wouldn’t that be a kicker, a sure sign the Winchesters were well and truly shit. Amazement that angel blood tasted so _good_ , like clean mountain air and lightening and everything good in the world, and curiosity about whether the taste of demon blood was the same. 

Apparently assured that Dean was not going to move, Castiel smoothed his free hand across Dean’s hair. “Angel blood is not addictive in the way that demon blood is. Not in this capacity.”

“Basically, he means that if you were to kill an angel and drink its blood you would become addicted right before you died a horrible, fiery death,” Gabriel said casually. “But this is a gift, freely given, and that makes all the difference.”

He shuddered at those words, not sure what bothered him more: that they were giving _him_ this gift or that it could potentially end up with him dying terribly. And even if he did survive, what would it do to him?

“Not much, just the important shit. Like making sure your eyes won't burn out when I do this.” Gabriel straightened up and kind of rolled his shoulders. It took Dean a few seconds to work out what he was doing. He couldn’t believe his eyes when wings unfurled behind Gabriel, glorious and brilliant. 

The wings were tawny, not really what he would have expected of an archangel. But the longer he gaped the more details he noticed. For the most part the wings were a sort of chocolate brownish color, but near the bottom the feathers lightened into first a caramel brown and then cream. What made them truly amazing was the gold detailing across each feather, like someone had taken a paintbrush and gone to town. Here and there he even thought that he caught a glimpse of scripture, elegant symbols hidden in the flutter of Gabriel’s wings.

“It’s working.” Pleased, Castiel slipped his finger from Dean’s mouth. He worked his jaw automatically as the angel said, “Too much at one time can be detrimental to the human body. As Gabriel said, we will have to work on this aspect of the bond repeatedly.”

There wasn’t much in the world that could make Dean Winchester speechless, but Gabriel and Castiel had succeeded. He licked his lips again, the remaining taste of angel blood making his skin tingle from head to toe. “I can… see your…”

Gabriel shot him a look. “Again with the stupid statements.”

“You’re beautiful,” Dean said dumbly, and Gabriel preened in response.

“Want to touch?” he asked, smug, and grabbed Dean’s wrist. He started to bring the hand up. Dean watched, disbelieving, as his fingers made contact with angel feathers. Somehow it was completely different from last night. Being able to see them at the same time as touching them was awesome, but also terrifying.

This was something he would able to break so easily.

“Dean,” Castiel said, and when Dean turned to look at him, eyes still wide with wonder, he was pulled into a deep kiss. 

“Here’s what we’re gonna do, Princess,” Gabriel breathed, the hot touch of his breath on the back of Dean's neck eliciting a shiver from Dean. “The fun thing about a bond is that it becomes permanent with sexy times. We can work on it, evolve it, all we want after that with seed and blood. And believe me, we will. But first…” He stuck his tongue out, touching it to the back of Dean’s neck almost delicately. “Cassie’s gonna fuck you until he comes, but you don’t get to come until I’m fucking you and Cassie’s sucking your cock. Wouldn’t want to waste a drop of your seed, after all.”

He dropped his hands to Dean’s waist and then lower, palming his buttocks and pulling them apart. Dean stiffened a little. He couldn’t help it. He’d never done that before. On the rare occasion he’d had sex with a guy, it was always rushed and furtive. The most contact was typically between mouth and dick, more commonly hand and dick, and even though he’d thought about it once or twice he’d never found the courage to go any further. Not even by himself. 

If Gabriel could read the thoughts running through his head right then, he gave no indication of it. With an unholy glee the archangel bent down, spreading his wings for balance, and licked a hot, wet stripe right up Dean’s crack.

Dean jumped, breaking the kiss. “Jesus Christ!”

“Close,” Gabriel muttered. He did it again but much more slowly, so that Dean could feel every inch of his tongue. Dean shuddered, torn between pressing back into the sensation and squirming away. It felt wrong, _dirty_ , and not just because it was an archangel behind him. 

But at the same time it was like there were a bunch of little nerves around his hole that had a direct line to his cock, and Gabriel knew exactly how to stimulate them. He heard himself panting as that tongue delicately licked around his entrance before flicking right across, and he couldn’t help the way he clenched down around nothing. Gabriel purred, pleased at the reaction, and did it again.

The air pressure in the room shifted again, drawing Dean’s attention, and he barely held back a gasp as Castiel’s wings appeared. Like Gabriel, his wings were enormous. They were black, the dark inky color Dean had come to associate with a moonless night, but speckled with silver. Near the bottom the black gradually faded to a beautiful shade of blue that matched Castiel’s eyes perfectly. Dean was so close, and this time he didn’t stop himself from reaching for them eagerly.

Castiel moaned when Dean’s fingers slid into his fingers, the same deep sound Gabriel had wrought from him not long before. It drove Dean crazy just to hear it, and he nearly forgot about Gabriel and what was happening down below when he discovered that pulling gently on a handful of feathers would garner him that same delightful sound every time. But not even he would have been able to ignore the press of a finger against his loosened muscles, sliding partway in.

He froze, suddenly unsure, and Gabriel kissed his hip. “Relax, Princess. It won’t hurt.”

Gabriel was right, it didn’t hurt even though Dean felt like it should. Castiel fluttered his wings, reminding Dean that he had something important to attend to, and gradually he relaxed enough that Gabriel was able to slide a second finger in alongside the first. He began to pump them in and out slowly, never stopping the kitten licks around the stretched rim, until Dean’s hips were rocking with the movement and soft sounds of pleasure began to fill the room.

“You are so beautiful,” Castiel said fervently, watching Dean’s face. He arched his back, one arm twisted around him, and a musty smell that Dean hadn’t really paid attention to until now suddenly became stronger. When Castiel’s hand reappeared, his fingers were coated with a shiny oil. He gripped Dean’s hip and pulled him close enough that he could press a greedy finger in alongside of Gabriel's. Dean shook with the overwhelming sensation.

“W-what?” he managed to get out. 

“Wing oil,” Castiel replied, finding Gabriel’s rhythm and deliberately opposing it, so that when Gabriel’s fingers slid out Castiel’s slid in. He dropped a series of kisses down Dean’s jaw, adding, “It keeps our wings in excellent flying condition, but it can also have… secondary uses.” 

He was smirking as he spoke and Dean didn’t get why until Castiel crooked his finger. The unexpected rush of pleasure made Dean shout, his fingers digging into Castiel’s feathers much more harshly. Castiel growled his approval, his blue eyes nearly black, and did it again until Dean was writhing between the two of them. His dick was being ground against Castiel’s belly and his body was on fire with sheer bliss, and he could hardly breathe never mind hold himself back.

“Stop, you gotta – I’m gonna –” He moaned in disappointment when they obeyed, and his hips continued to thrust aimlessly in search of more friction that he didn’t get when Castiel backed away just enough to deprive him. Dean swore and started to reach down to finish himself off, but his hand was easily batted away by the archangel sitting behind him.

“No, no,” he said into Dean’s ear. “Cassie, c’mere.”

Castiel removed the remainder of his clothing before he obeyed, and Dean’s mouth went dry at the sight of his cock. It was hard, curving up towards Castiel’s belly, leaving more smears of pre-come against the flushed skin. He stepped forward, kneeling gracefully on the bed, and held his hands out to Dean in invitation. Dean hesitated only a moment before he crawled towards him, straddling Castiel’s lap with his knees on either side of Castiel’s hips and his hands on Castiel’s shoulders.

A soft, huffed breath left Castiel but Dean didn’t get why until he felt the hand nudging his buttocks apart, guiding a blunt tip against his hole. With Gabriel’s free hand pressed against his shoulder and Castiel’s hands clamped over his hips, Dean had no control in how fast he was lowered. The stretching meant that it didn’t hurt but the pace was still agonizingly slow, allowing him to feel every little bit of that dick splitting him open as he was pushed down. 

“C-Cas,” Dean gasped once he was seated. He’d never done this before and now he wondered why. There was so much pressure and he felt so _full_. He couldn’t ignore this even if he wanted to. 

“Dean,” Castiel growled and Gabriel chuckled behind them.

“Gabriel,” he said with far more levity than Dean thought he should possess, though there was a definite hint of impatience audible. “Now that we’ve all been introduced, can we get on with it already?”

“Impatient,” Dean said hoarsely, feeling the need to try and reclaim a little ground. He was overwhelmed with everything that had happened so far and he didn’t think that was going to change any time soon, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t step it up a bit. He was good at sex, maybe it was the only thing he was any good at lately, and he was tired of being passive.

“When you’re as old as I am, then you can complain about being impatient,” Gabriel muttered, but Dean ignored him as he tightened his grip on Castiel’s shoulders and lifted himself up. He sank back down, feeling the hot tingle of pleasure becoming a lot stronger when he changed the angle a little bit. This was a lot more intimate than what he was used to, staring Castiel in the face, but in a surprisingly good way.

His thighs started to tremble from the exertion after a couple of minutes, but Dean didn’t stop – especially after he shifted a bit more and his next slide down caused another jolt, deeper and like lightning, that suddenly made him understand why guys did this. He fucked himself harder, faster, chasing the sweet burn and making a high-pitched whine every time Castiel’s dick scraped against just the right spot. Castiel was moaning under him, staring at Dean like he was something special, and the intensity in his eyes was terrifying.

“Nnngh,” Dean whimpered, his tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth, feeling himself start to slow when his thighs refused to keep up the pace. “Oh – shit!”

He squeaked in surprise when Gabriel grabbed his thighs and took over, lifting and dropping him at a speed that made Dean dizzy. “Put your hands on his wings, sweetheart,” he hissed, nipping at Dean’s earlobes with his teeth, and Dean obeyed.

“Dean!” His name was nothing more than a moan, torn from the depths of Castiel’s chest, when Dean’s fingers made contact with his feathers. Dean stared at him in fascination, the pleasure roaring through him taking a backseat to how gorgeous Castiel looked when he was coming undone. His wings were flaring out, the silver seeming to shine, and each tug of his feathers seemed to drive him closer to the edge.

“Normally we can hold out for much longer,” Gabriel whispered. “Did you know that? We’ve fucked for hours before. Just the two of us, nice and slow. I let orgasms come as they please, but Cassie’s a fan of holding off till the big one. He likes to put his cock between my thighs and just rock back and forth. Sometimes he does that even while you’re praying to him. He’s only letting himself go because it’s you.”

Dean was breathing in huge gasps, unable to get enough air. “Ooooh,” he moaned helplessly, his mind flooded with even more images of the two angels slowly moving over each other. He could picture it perfectly and he felt like he was going to burst. “G-Gabe… Cas… I… uuhnnn…”

“Yes,” Castiel growled, clamping his hand over the handprint on Dean’s shoulder. Dean shouted at the sheer pleasure that blasted through him, unconsciously yanking hard on Castiel’s wings. He felt wet heat down below, pooling inside of him as Castiel’s hips thrust up against him, and then Gabriel groaned.

“Fuck that was hot,” he said, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and pulling him back, off Castiel’s cock. But there was barely any time for Dean to feel empty because Gabriel yanked him straight back onto his own dick. He wasn’t as thick as Castiel but he was longer, and Dean arched his back with a stunned whimper. 

“Dean,” Castiel said again. His feathers were a little mussed but his eyes were blazing with heat. He crawled forward like a predator and Dean was his prey, and Dean couldn’t even close his legs. Gabriel had hooked Dean’s thighs open with his knees and Castiel settled between like he belonged there, his gaze locked on Dean’s dick like it was some kinda feast and he was a starving man. 

Somehow Dean was still hard, and he distantly figured that it had to be on account of angel intervention. But then his ability to think was taken away from him when lips closed around the head of his cock and a tongue licked shyly at the head. Dean jerked again, curling his fingers into the sheets in shock. It was almost too much, and he wanted to back away from it except there was nowhere to go. Squirming only reminded him that he was speared on Gabriel’s cock.

“You like that, Princess? Cassie loves to suck cock. I bet you didn’t know that either, but it’s true. He’s had a lotta time to practice but really he’s just a natural. He could pin you down and suck your cock until you cried, maybe lavish attention on your balls until you’re begging him to touch you. Or maybe you’d like it if he licked you a little lower…”

“Nnngaaah…” Dean wailed as fingers touched him down below, circling the place where he and Gabriel were joined. He couldn’t take the touch of a warm, wet tongue. It would be too much. He strained against the hold that Gabriel had on him, going out of his mind with the endless stimulation, and cried out even louder when fingers pinched at his nipples.

Gabriel’s other hand pressed hard against Dean’s hip. He was breathing harder now, damp gushes of air against the back of Dean’s neck. “Say it. Say our _names_ , Dean.”

“C-Castiel.” Dean was all but sobbing as Castiel sucked lightly on his cockhead. He was too exposed, laid out for both of them, and he didn’t think he could take much more. “Ga-Gabriel!”

Castiel sucked harder, his cheeks hollowing, and pressed his thumb against Dean’s taint. That was it, show’s over, Dean was coming before he could even thinking about stopping himself. He clenched down around Gabriel and heard the archangel’s surprised moan in his ear right before more of that wet heat flooded through him. His hip burned with pain, adding to the overall rush, and he vaguely registered that he was babbling Castiel’s and Gabriel’s names repeatedly in between incoherent moans.

Gabriel took his chin and pulled his head around, silencing him with a deep but gentle kiss. Dean was too dazed to even be able to think about responding. He was detached, floating with an air of calm and quiet that he hadn’t felt in years – if ever. He remained pliant as Gabriel scooted out from behind him, sinking back against the bed without a word. A single touch of Gabriel’s fingers to his forehead removed all of the sweat, and he shivered because even though he was now clean he could still feel come oozing out of him.

His hip still ached with pain and as he came back to himself, he struggled to lift his head. There was another handprint there, still raised and raw, the index and middle fingers just barely brushing against the curve of his groin. Dean stared at it for a few seconds before he let his head fall back down. It was just now settling in that maybe this really _was_ permanent, and he wasn’t sure how to deal with that.

The bed sank behind him as Castiel sat down. Gabriel was much more confident, flinging himself down next to Dean and stretching luxuriously right before he pulled Dean into his arms. A second later there was a length of heat down his back that could only be Castiel, and he was being covered by a combination of brown and black feathers. It was easily the softest blanket Dean had ever had, like thousands of tiny fingers stroking his skin, made all the better because he could see them this time.

“Love you, Princess,” Gabriel purred, sounding more content now than Dean had ever heard before. He looked a little like a lazy cat, golden eyes half-lidded. “Forever.”

Forever. It was both scary and not, somehow, because what if he fucked this up? They couldn’t change their minds now. But Castiel knew him – knew him better than anyone, you couldn’t save someone from hell and knit them back together from the inside out without learning them. And he must’ve shared all that with Gabriel, but they were still here. He couldn’t understand that, but then maybe he wasn’t supposed to.

“It’s okay, Dean,” Castiel murmured, brushing a kiss across the top of his head. 

Dean wasn’t sure about that but he sighed, unable to keep his eyes from drifting shut. His blood was humming, but with Gabriel stroking his hip and Castiel’s hand petting his hair it was hard to worry. “Sammy?”

“He’s still with that hot librarian,” Gabriel said without skipping a beat. “Trust me, they’re gonna be preoccupied for a while.”

He managed a small smile and cuddled in closer, head resting on Gabriel’s shoulder. Sleep came over him quickly, and if he thought he had slept well before it was no comparison to now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
